1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to articles manufactured of lubricous compositions such as cleansing soaps, employed to apply the composition to a surface by hand.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Representative of articles manufactured for hand application of lubricous compositions are bars of cleansing soaps, sticks of deodorant gels, grease "pencils" and the like. Such articles are well known. Equally well known is the fact that such articles, unless associated with a separate means for gripping, are difficult to hold during use because of the inherent low coefficient of friction characteristic of the specific composition.
The present invention solves the difficulty of holding such articles while using them, without the need for adding a separate gripping means such as a handle, container or special applicator. By fabricating the article in a special configuration, holding of the article in the human hand is facilitated.